LORE s02e20
March, 1944 = Timeline Events = = Character Improvements = * Dan - Hoarding * Deja Vu - Body to 4d (5xp) * Doris - Not Present * Puddles - Dodge +1d raised to 2 (2xp), Encase in Ice +1d raised to 2/0/1 (1xp) = Episode Summary = The Talents go to the Vitu island chain near Rabaul, on the intel that the Japanese fleet are headed there. There, they discover a Wild Talent, a teen native islander (raised by German Roman Catholic monks) who has the power to control storms and the sea in a magnitude the likes of which the team has never seen. More detailed summary This episode, the team was informed of an island that seemed to be getting a lot of Japanese interest. Captain Wilson asks us to investigate. On arrival, we encounter a large storm and Puddles is almost not able to bring the boat to shore. There, they find hundreds of Japanese bodies strewn over the beach, all dead. Most died of crushing wounds, apparently from a hurricane or typhoon. We encounter a German Catholic monk, who belongs to the local monastery. Speaking Latin, the team learns that the local monks want our help to bury the dead. While Deja Vu hides in the trees, the rest of the team assists him. Once we finish, we are taken to the monastery. Dan asks about the strange weather, and the monks mention a native boy, Johann. At one time, the villagers believed he was possessed by evil spirits, but the monks intervened and have taken him as one of their own. We learn that he has power over the weather, but he has no control of his powers, and causes devastation without intending it. We offer to help him, by taking him from the island, and demonstrate that, like him, we have talents. The Japanese wish to either capture him to use his talents for the war effort or kill him, so he will not be used against him. After a great deal of teen-age temper tantrums, the team eventually convinces him to leave with them. They set up a ruse, having the monks offer to turn Johann over to the Japanese, and then making it look as if he has escaped the monk's control. Provoking an attack on a ship (with a Dan-generated hologram of Johann), they cause it to blow up to convince the Japanese that Johann is dead. The Japanese also bombard the island, and the team convinces the islanders and monks to hide in local caves. Eventually this succeeds, but during the struggle, we learn that the Nashville, our vessel, has been destroyed. The ship was evacuated, and most of the crew survived, but we are now without a ship. We learn that Johann is one of a handful of wild talents, ones that do not need willpower to fuel their powers) and will be very powerful, once he gets his talents under control. = Quotes = * "What? No, that war's over. We Americans kicked their asses!" - Dan, talking about World War I * "I say in Japanese "Ignore me!"" - Seeing Japanese Talents in a Hindsight vision * "I don't know what the roll would be for a kid to know that a jetpack is cool." "I don't think you have to roll for that." * "Yeah, that won't cause his freakish storm powers to kill us all." * "He already hates me, so I might as well lecture him." = Endgame Bonuses = * 5XP (+1 to Puddles for MVP) = Related Documents = = Next Week =